


Epsilon

by anakien



Series: Colors [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Gen, One Word Prompts, colorblind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: Ezra's life depicted in 51 sentences, all focusing on his colorblindness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is slightly different; it's made up of 51 one sentence drabbles all about Ezra's life from being a child to post Malachor. Some are funny, some are angsty, and some are in between. It's a challenging writing activity I encourage y'all to try! 
> 
> This is the last installment in the colorblind!Ezra AU. I'm sorry to see it go.
> 
> Enjoy.

**APOLOGIES:**

"You know, I never apologized for yelling at you about not pressing the button," Hera said thoughtfully, turning towards him, looking a little embarrassed.

**FIREWORKS:**

Watching Sabine's fireworks on that fateful Empire Day, Ezra noticed that they looked like briefly lit stars, and he, not for the first time, wished he could see what they really looked like.

**STEALING:**

Ezra never told Kanan that he was the one who briefly stole his lightsaber, just to see what his old blue one would've looked like, but he was pretty sure Kanan already knew.

**DREAMS:**

The first time Ezra dreamed in color, he woke up in tears.

**GREYSCALE:**

Sometimes, Ezra will just stare at Sabine's paintings with his glasses, and then take them off to see if he can decipher the shades of grey. (It never really works).

**PATIENCE:**

Although Sabine tries to be patient whenever Ezra hands her the wrong color of paint, it still annoys her to no end.

**SUNSETS:**

Ezra misses listening to Kanan's descriptions of the sunsets.

**PINK:**

One time, as a joke, Ezra drew Sabine a picture of a loth-cat; she didn't have the heart to tell him he'd colored it pink.

**STICKERS:**

The stickers all over the control panel of the Ghost became an inside joke between Kanan and Ezra for months to come.

**REGRETS: ******

Kanan always regretted not being able to see Ezra experience color for the first time. 

******MONOCHROMACY:** ** **

"So, it seems you have monochromatic colorblindness, which only 2% of the population has; you just _had_ to be different, kid.

******HIDDEN:** ** **

Ezra keeps a stash of children's learning color videos hidden under his pillow; he thinks they're a secret... they're really not. 

******FORGETTING:** ** **

One time, he accidentally left his sunglasses on Lothal, and he pitched a fit until Hera acquiesced and turned the Ghost around. 

******AMUSEMENT:** ** **

When Agent Kallus found out Ezra was colorblind, he laughed so hard he started to wheeze; for some strange reason, it never quite ended up in Ezra's file... 

******OTHERS:** ** **

Once, he asked Ahsoka if there were any other colorblind Jedi, and she looked at him like he was crazy. 

******ANNOYING:** ** **

"Hey kid! What color is this?" - also known as the most annoying question he's even been asked. 

******DISREGARD:** ** **

It turned out it was illegal for Ezra to get a pilot's license to fly due to his colorblindness, but that sure didn't stop Hera from teaching him. 

******MOTHER:** ** **

Sabine told him that colorblindness is inherited from the mother, and Ezra spent the whole afternoon wondering how his mother lived with it. 

******BANANAS:** ** **

One time Hera sent Ezra off to the market to buy ripe bananas, and he came back with green ones; Ezra is no longer on fruit duty. 

******BURNED:** ** **

Unfortunately, Ezra is always way too late in figuring out if he's getting sunburned or not, much to Zeb's delight when smacking him on the back later. 

******UNKNOWING:** ** **

Sabine used to think that Ezra hated her artwork, just because he never seemed to comment on them, and it was another one of the reasons why she was so standoffish towards him in the beginning. 

******MISMATCHED:** ** **

Kanan used to have to match up his socks everyday to make sure Ezra wouldn't mismatch them; Ezra isn't in charge of laundry anymore, either. 

******RUMORS:** ** **

When stationed on the rebel base, Ezra is teased relentlessly by the other pilots about wearing sunglasses at night. 

******BONDING:** ** **

The first time their master-apprentice bond was strong enough, Ezra sent Kanan an image of a colored sunset, and he cried. 

******DESCRIPTIONS:** ** **

Ezra will always love the way Sabine's eyes light up when he asks her to describe her paintings to him. 

******SQUEAMISH:** ** **

Ezra tried to use the special colorblind correcting contacts once, but he was too squeamish to stick anything in his eye. 

******BONUS:** ** **

Ezra personally believes that the one good thing the Empire's ever done is invent the technology in his glasses. 

******SWEATERS:** ** **

The one good thing about being colorblind is that Ezra doesn't have to see how absolutely tacky Kanan's Life Day sweaters are. 

******FLUORESCENT:** ** **

"When the kid gave you free reign to paint our cabin," Zeb said to Sabine, looking incredibly weary at the dripping fluorescent pink on the walls, "I think you forgot that I, in fact, am not colorblind." 

******TEAL:** ** **

"So that's what teal eyes look like," Ezra murmured, looking at the old holopic of Kanan that Hera gave to him. 

******GROSS:** ** **

Zeb laughed for days at Ezra's disgusted expression when he realized he had eaten the last green, moldy slice of bread. 

******CAMO:** ** **

Apparently, one perk to colorblindness is being able to see though camouflage more easily; too bad Ezra will absolutely never need that skill in real life. 

******YELLOW:** ** **

Kanan used to say that darkside users' eyes were always yellow; after opening the Sith holocron for the first time, Ezra wondered if his own eyes had changed, and silently thanked the Force that Kanan would never be able to see it if they had. 

******IGNORANT:** ** **

"Next time, don't trust the creepy-looking red alien with horns," Kanan said dryly, and Ezra rolled his eyes, wondering how long it would take for Kanan to realize the many things wrong with that sentence. 

******PETS:** ** **

Sometimes it was really hard to tell different loth-cats apart without being able to see their color. 

******DRIVING:** ** **

The first time Ezra whizzed through a red traffic light on a speeder was also the last time Kanan let him drive one for a while. 

******YODA:** ** **

Kanan always said Yoda was green, and Ezra wondered how Yoda would react if he asked him to describe his skin color for him. 

******FRUSTRATION:** ** **

Ezra's primary school teacher nearly pulled her hair out in frustration the fifth time he turned in a map colored with purple and brown instead of blue and green. 

******THOUGHTFUL:** ** **

As a joke, Sabine once gave him a box of crayons for Life Day... all without the paper labels. 

******QUESTIONS:** ** **

"Are there any pink lightsabers? No, orange! No, PURPLE?!" 

******HYPERSPACE:** ** **

Even without the colors, the first time Ezra ever launched into hyperspace is still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

******CRUEL:** ** **

After Malachor, once the other rebels find out that Ezra's colorblind, it's just another thing they talk about behind his and Kanan's back. 

******SLEEP:** ** **

Most of the time, Ezra ends up falling asleep with the glasses on, much to his crewmates' amusement. 

******FEARS:** ** **

Kanan used to fear that the Council would not have allowed Ezra to be trained as a Jedi had he been brought to the Temple as a youngling, and if things were different, wondered if they even would have met. 

******STRANGE:** ** **

Both Hera and Zeb agreed that human genetics were weird after learning that Twi'leks and Lasats could not be colorblind. 

******BLUEBERRY:** ** **

"So Sabine, I have a question: is my hair color actually blue, or black?" 

******DRAMATIC:** ** **

The one time the holovid lost the ability to display color, Ezra privately thought that Zeb and Sabine made too much of a big deal over nothing. 

******EXPRESSION:** ** **

Sabine knows that without her expression of color at the Academy, she would have never made it to where she is today, and she privately wonders how Ezra would've fared. 

******PRIDE:** ** **

With his glasses on, Ezra has to admit that Lothal is a much prettier planet than Ryloth, although he'll never tell Hera that. 

******PITY:** ** **

Grand Admiral Thrawn pities Ezra Bridger above all; never being able to truly appreciate art? What a sad life. 

******GRATITUDE:** ** **

As much as Ezra used to wish he could see colors normally, he knew now he wouldn't change a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me which sentences were your favorite! I think Fluorescent was mine ;)
> 
> R&R.


End file.
